


Music of the Soul

by LadyGrayse



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a certain British actor meets a concert pianist?  (Sorry, I'm kinda crappy at writing summaries, but that's the general gist of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in the Park - Spring

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Mr. A. This is another one of those inspired by a dream.....hmm...I seem to dream about him alot! But this one was a sweet one.

It was a beautiful small-ish park where he and I first met in the Spring of the year. Rectangular, with crumbling walls and a babbling little stream that ran straight down the middle of it, its banks dotted here and there with all sorts of wildflowers. No paths, as such, just trails from where many feet had walked hither and yon through the grass and weeds over the years.

 

Whether by design or neglect, the park looked wild and unkept, but I enjoyed it and spent a great deal of my free time during the days sitting in the soft grasses by the edge of the brook or propped with my back leaning on the base of one of the shady trees that lined the perimeter, hugging the walls. It was a quiet place, a place of apparent solitude where not many residents visited.

 

The walls and trees helped block most of the noise from the bustling city just feet outside its borders. One could actually hear the birds whistling; it was indeed an urban oasis.

 

The day we met, I had been sitting under the shade of one of the old oaks, my sheet music spread out around me. He saw me playing “air piano” and, curious, watched me from a distance for a while before finally approaching and asking what I was doing, smiling down at me as he did.

 

Giving him only the barest of glances and a small smile, I explained that I was working on the fingering for a piece of music I was re-learning to play.

 

“I'm a classical pianist,” I explained, “and this is a piece I haven't played in years. It gave me trouble when I first learned it and it's still giving me trouble!”

 

“Have you tried playing it on a piano?” he asked, good-naturedly, “It might help.”

 

I snorted in return. “I've been sitting at a piano in the concert hall for four hours already today, working on this piece. I needed to get out and see something besides the keyboard and the stage for a bit.”

 

Lacing my fingers together, I turned my hands out, cracking my knuckles as I did and stretching my arms over my head.

 

“Rachmaninoff isn't easy to play.” I stated, looking back down at the sheet music. “And I only have a week to get this figured out before our first performance. Why, oh why, won't they let me just play Beethoven, Chopin, and Grieg?” I moaned.

 

He chuckled down at me. “And those three are easy, I suppose?”

 

“For me, yes. But then, they're my three favorite composers.” I grinned up at him.

 

“Well then, they would be easy, if they're your favorites.”

 

Happening to glance at my watch and, seeing the time, I began collecting the sheets back up into a stack.

 

“Well, it's about time for me to get back. I have another three hours of practice to go before I can call it a day.” I said, standing up and brushing off the grass and all from my jeans.

 

“Three hours, huh? Well, good luck to you!” He held out his hand. “I'm Richard Armitage, by the way.”

 

Shaking his hand, I replied “Nice to meet you, Richard. I'm Lucy, Lucy Maynard.”

 

“Maybe I'll see you here again, Lucy Maynard.” His British voice was like smooth velvet.

 

“Maybe you will.” I replied, trying not to let my Southern drawl show too much.

 

With that, we went our separate ways that day.

 

 


	2. Caught Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets caught napping and invited to dinner.

The next day dawned warm and clear, perfect for being outside. As it was, I was stuck inside, practising my piece again, still working on getting the fingering down. It was a new piece for our group - The Amadeus Quartet - and, while my piece was small, it would be noticeable if I didn't play.

 

Around 1 p.m., I decided I'd had enough of trying to play that blasted piece and told the others I was going to grab some lunch. Stepping across the street, I picked up a sandwich and a soda and headed to the park.

 

As usual, it was quiet and I had the place to myself. Picking out a sunny spot at the base of one of the trees, I settled down and ate my lunch. To clear my head, I had brought a book that I'd started reading, figuring I could spend part of my lunch break not thinking about music. Leaning back against the tree, the sunshine warm upon my skin, I opened my book and started reading.

 

I started awake much later to the sound of masculine laughter. Blinking up owlishly, I realized Richard was standing there, grinning at having found me asleep by the tree.

 

“Hello, Lucy Maynard! Caught you napping, I see!” His voice was as warm as the sunshine.

 

Trying to stifle a yawn, I gazed up at him. “Hi, Richard. Yeah, you did. I didn't mean to fall asleep, though. Reckon I just got warm and comfortable.”

 

Folding his legs, he sat beside me. Still smiling, he asked, “Aren't you afraid of someone, well, bothering you?”

 

I considered his question for a moment before replying. “No, not really. Besides, I don't think most people even know this park is here. I've been coming here just about every day since I discovered it a few weeks ago and I very seldom see more than one or two people. Most days I have it to myself.”

 

“Well, it is a bit tucked away. Especially hidden behind the walls like it is.” He conceeded.

 

I chuckled gently. “I enjoy it because of that. It looks almost abandoned. But it's peaceful and lovely, too. I wonder if maybe someone had a house here at one time. Maybe the house was torn down and the park is all that remains.”

 

He nodded, “It's possible. Hadn't really thought about it.”

 

It was then that my phone rang. Pulling it out of my pocket, I peered at the caller id.

 

Giggling now, I told Richard, “I need to answer this. It's Amanda, probably wondering if I'm coming back today.”

 

As he nodded his understanding, I answered my phone.

 

“Hey Amanda!” I couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, yeah, I fell asleep in the park after lunch....No, I'm fine....Do we want to practice a bit more or shall we call it quits and try again on Monday?....That sounds fine to me....No, thanks, think I'll pass but you and Kimball go enjoy yourselves....Talk to you later!”

 

With that, I looked back at Richard, who quirked an eyebrow at me. Still chuckling, I explained.

 

“That was Amanda, my bandmate and best friend. They were starting to get concerned about me and finally decided to call. We've called it quits for today - yay! - so I don't have to go back and sit at that piano again until Monday!” I clapped my hands with joy.

 

He chuckled at my somewhat childish enthusiasm. “And what did you pass on?”

 

“Oh, nothing, really. She and Kimball are going out partying tonight and invited me to come along. They can get a little...wild....and I'm just not in the mood for that kind of partying and loud music tonight.”

 

“Then what are you in the mood for, Lucy?” he asked, a speculative look in his eye that I didn't notice.

 

“Hmm....a nice, quiet dinner with a good bottle of wine. And something chocolate.” I answered, staring off into space.

 

“I think I can manage that.” His response startled me.

 

“Wait, what?” I finally turned to look at him.

 

“I said,” he chuckled, “I think I can manage that.”

 

“Are you asking me to have dinner with you, Richard?” I asked, not quite believing.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“But you don't even know where I live....” I protested.

 

“Which is why you're going to give me your address, so I can pick you up at 7 tonight.” He sounded so smug and sure of himself.

 

Shaking my head in defeat and sighing, I said, “Fine. Here's my address...” I wrote it on the scrap of paper I was using for a bookmark and handed it to him. “Think you can find it?”

 

He read the address. “Sure! I know exactly where that is.”

 

“Okay...well, if you're picking me up at 7, I need to get back to the concert hall and pick up my stuff before heading home. It's nearly 3 already.”

 

He stood up and held out his hands to help me up. Giving them a squeeze before releasing them, he said, “I'll see you tonight, Lucy!” before sauntering off through the park.

 

I stood there for a moment, watching him leave and shaking my head. _'I still can't believe I'm having dinner with him tonight!'_

 

I quickly made my way back to the concert hall, only a couple of blocks away. Going in through the stage door, I ran into Amanda, Kimball, and Lee on their way out.

 

“Hey ya'll!” I called out, not even trying to hide the smile plastered on my face.

 

“Something good must've happened!” Lee said, “She's smiling way too much!”

 

Ducking my head, trying to hide my blush, I managed to get out, “Yeah, something did.”

 

“Ahhh!!!! What?” exclaimed Amanda.

 

“Yes, come on, out with it, Lucy! What's happened?” from the boisterous Kimball.

 

I coughed, trying to buy time to figure out what to say. Giving up, I finally just said, “I'm having dinner with someone. Someone I met in the park yesterday.”

 

Amanda laughed, “Yesterday??? And you say Kimball and I move fast!”

 

Kimball joined in with Amanda, “You just met someone in the park yesterday and you're having dinner with them tonight?” She sounded incredulous and giggled like a schoolgirl.

 

Lee, always protective of us, spoke up soberly. “Are you sure that's wise? You just met this person and in a park, of all places. You don't even know them really...”

 

Giving them a smile, I replied to all three. “Yes, I'm having dinner tonight and yes, I'm sure it'll be fine, Lee.”

 

When he still looked skeptical, I took a deep breath (wishing I didn't have to reveal who it was) and plunged in, “I met Richard Armitage yesterday in that little park I'm so fond of. He found me napping there today. He was sitting with me when you called, Amanda, and was curious about what I'd turned down. I told him about your plans and he asked what I'd like to do and when I said a quiet dinner, he said he thought he could manage that.”

 

Looking down, blushing furiously now, I finished with, “Anyway, he's picking me up at 7 tonight. So see, Lee? It really will be fine.”

 

Amanda's only rebuttal was, “Richard Armitage? _The Richard Armitage_?”

 

As I stood there, nodding my head and grinning, Kimball said, “Do you know how freaking lucky you are? Do you???”

 

Giggling myself now, I replied, “Yeah, I'm starting to figure that out.”

 

Amanda gave me a quick hug. “Well, enjoy yourself! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!”

 

“Amanda, that covers a lot of ground!” I chuckled at her.

 

“You know what I mean!” she huffed. “And call me tomorrow sometime!”

 

Saying goodbye to the group, I made my way on to my dressing room to collect my bag and head home.

 

 


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That first dinner. And the aftermath. (Kind of a long chapter, but...well, there was a lot of ground to cover.)

Richard knocked promptly on my door at 7 that evening. Since I didn't know where he was taking me to dinner, I opted to wear my black dress slacks and favorite white dress shirt with my favorite (and most comfortable) kitten heels.

 

He took me to a quiet little restaurant, where we lingered over a bottle of excellent red wine, talking about any and every thing. I felt completely at ease around him It was almost morning before I returned home from that first date.

 

Since that first dinner, Richard and I had spent a lot more time with each other, always quietly though. We felt completely at ease around each other, like we'd known each other forever. He had even attended several of our concerts and I'd pretend that I was playing only for him.

 

That was two months ago, in the spring.

 

Now though, it was a warm summer day. I had a performance that night and a fitting for an evening gown that afternoon, so for now I was enjoying the sunshine. Richard had brought a picnic for us to enjoy, so after leaving the concert hall for lunch, we were now in the little park.

 

Having enjoyed our lunch, I had folded up the blanket he'd brought and was now using it for a pillow. We were stretched out on the bank of the stream, in one of the few spots the wildflowers hadn't completely taken over.

 

I was on my back, my face upturned to the sun. Richard was sprawled on his back, using my stomach as his pillow, while he read. My left hand was tangled in his hair, playing with the strands while my right scratched at the beginnings of his beard on his chin. There was an easy familiarity between us.

 

“Richard,” I began, “I have something I need to tell you.”

 

“Hmm?” came his distracted reply.

 

Taking a deep breath, I began, “We've been asked to go on tour. We're supposed to leave in just a couple of weeks....”

 

That caught his attention. “Oh?” he sounded concerned.

 

“Yeah, after our last performance here. The tour is to go for about a month or so... ” I bit my lip, apprehensive about his reply.

 

“No.” came his flat response.

 

“No?” I questioned, wondering about his refusal.

 

“No. Please don't go.” his voice sounded forlorn.

 

“But..but I won't be that far away. We're not even leaving Britain.” I protested. “And I'll never be more than a day's train ride from here.”

 

“But you won't be _here_ and I don't like that. I find I can't stand to be away from you for more than a few hours....” his voice trailed off, then “I love you, Lucy.”

 

Looking down at him, my eyes filling with tears, I replied softly, “And I love you, Richard.”

 

Sitting up, he pulled me into his arms, kissing me softly.

 

“Then you'll stay here, with me, in London?” he asked, his voice full of hope.

 

Sighing, tears threatening to spill, I replied, “Richard....I can't. I wish I could, but this is how I earn my living, by playing piano. It's not that I don't want to stay here with you, but I have bills to pay, rent...that sort of stuff. And we're being offered a tidy sum to go.”

 

“Then let me take care of you!” Richard begged, his eyes pleading with mine. “Just promise me you'll stay here...”

 

Shaking my head, “Richard, I can't allow you to do that. I'm sorry, but I really can't. I need to be able to take care of me, to tend to my own stuff. I can't ask you to do that for me.”

 

At an impasse, he dropped his hands from where they rested on my shoulders and looked away, unhappiness pouring from him.

 

After a few minutes of almost unbearable, heartbreaking silence, I spoke up. “You could come with us. You know how to read music -- bring your cello and play with us. Our quartet could become a quintet...”

 

Shaking his head in disagreement, he replied, “I can't. Even if I wanted to, my publicist and my agent would have a fit. My calendar is getting full and I won't be able to get out of most of it. Besides, my cello playing is nowhere near good enough to play with you.”

 

It was then that my phone beeped to remind me of the fitting.

 

“I'm sorry....I have to go. I have to pick up a new gown.” Standing up, albeit reluctantly, I looked down at him. “Think about it, will you, Richard?”

 

He finally nodded, but refused to look at me. “Okay.” He replied, not sounding happy at all.

 

Leaning down and kissing the top of his head, I bade him goodbye. “I'll see you later tonight, ok?”

 

“Okay.” His voice already sounded like he was lost in thought.

 

 

A couple of hours before that night's performance and I was already back at the concert hall, dress bag slung over my shoulder.

 

“Hello, Lucy!” called Amanda, our violinist. “Did you get your dress?”

 

“Yes! And it fits me perfectly!” I grinned at her. “Even found some new shoes to match!”

 

She laughed. “And are you planning to wear the dress tonight?”

 

I laughed back at her. “Yes! I do hope he likes it. The blue reminds me of his eyes.”

 

“Well, come on then!” she giggled, “Let's get inside and practice a bit before we have to get dressed. I hear you've changed one of your pieces?”

 

As we made our way back to the dressing rooms, I replied, “Yes. I've taken out Grieg's 'To a Wild Rose' and put in the first movement of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata.' I think it will sound better on that piano.”

 

Meeting up with the rest of the quartet, we exchanged greetings and made our way to the stage to rehearse. Steven, our manager, was waiting for us.

 

“Allo, there! Ready for tonight?” he asked, bouncing as usual.

 

When we all nodded yes, he said, “Good! First things first, then.”

 

Turning to me, he said, “Since you've changed a piece, we've decided to let you open tonight with Beethoven’s 'Appassionata' - just to see how it goes - before bringing out everyone else. And then you'll also be playing the closing piece - your new one. Everything else will stay the same.”

 

Kimball, our other violinist, looked over at me, “Will you be okay with that? You haven't had to open by yourself before.”

 

Taking a deep breath, “Well, I reckon we'll find out. Besides, it's just tonight, just to see how it goes.” I sounded like I was trying to convince myself as well as them.

 

After practicing our group pieces, we each retired to a different studio to practice alone.

 

I heard the knock on my door, calling me to get ready, much too soon. Hurrying out of the practice studio, I went into my dressing room to change.

 

The first thing Amanda said when I left my dressing room was “I thought you were going to wear your new dress tonight.”

 

“I am, just not yet.” I told her, blushing. “I thought I'd wait and change into it right before I play my last piece.”

 

Lee, the other member of our quartet, burst out laughing at that. “New dress for a new piece, huh? What color?”

 

“Blue.” I said, waiting for his reply.

 

“Okay. But you look lovely in the red.”

 

“But I'll be wearing a blue dress for the 'Moonlight Sonata' along with silver jewelry. It will match the piece better.” I informed him.

 

Steven walked up to where we all stood in the wings. “Ready? Good! Then let's begin.”

 

The emcee started the show and I was soon announced. As I walked out onto the stage in the deep red, long-sleeved dress I usually wore to play the 'Appassionata', I scanned the crowd looking for Richard. Not seeing him, I sighed inward. _'Maybe he's just late.'_

 

Finishing the first piece, I was soon joined by the other members of our quartet. Making our way through our playlist went well. The two violinists were to play a duet right before my last piece so I hurried back to my dressing room to change into the blue.

 

I had picked both the color and the design with care. The fabric was a rich, deep, sapphire blue satin. The sleeveless and backless dress itself was fitted, with a skirt that flowed from my hips. The v-neck showed just enough cleavage and was accented with little festoons of silver and white on the V.

 

The necklace I had picked out was one of those back-draping kinds - there was a small, star-shaped diamond pendant at my throat, but most of the rest of the diamonds and silver draped down my back, almost looking like a shooting star.

 

Coming back out of my dressing room, I heard Lee let out a “Wow!” when he saw me.

 

I just laughed at his reaction. It was only a minute or so more when Amanda and Kimball finished their duet and made their way offstage.

 

Giving the dress a twirl (and flashing the silver satin that lined it) I said, “Well, what do you think?”

 

“You're gorgeous!” exclaimed Amanda, while Kimball nodded her approval.

 

Taking a deep breath as the emcee announced my final piece, I made my way back to the grand piano on the stage. Giving a small bow to the audience (and furtively searching for Richard), I finally sat down and began to play.

 

When I finished Beethoven's “Moonlight Sonata," there was a momentary silence before the audience began applauding. Standing up once more, I made my bow to the audience and turned to wings, motioning for my fellow musicians to come back out and take a bow with me. As the four of us stood there, smiling and waving to the crowd, I looked around again, scanning the faces for him.

 

As soon as the curtain closed, I began to silently cry, the tears running down my face.

 

Seeing my tears, Kimball and Amanda asked at the same time, “What's wrong?”

 

Shaking my head, trying to stop the tears, I finally managed to choke out, “He didn't come...”

 

All three wrapped their arms around me, hugging me tight.

 

Amanda was the first to speak, “I'm sooo sorry, Lucy.”

 

I began to cry again. “He wasn't happy when I told him about the tour...not happy at all. He doesn't want me to go. I think maybe he's....broken up with me.”

 

Kimball spoke up, “No, Lucy. Maybe he got tied up? And couldn't get here?” That was Kimball, bless her, always looking for the best in people.

 

I shook my head. “No, he would've called or texted.”

 

“Have you checked your phone? Just to be sure?” This from Lee, the practical one of our group.

 

“Not since I changed, but I'm going to now. My phone is in my dressing room.” I wiped the tears from my eyes and made my way off-stage, trailed by the others.

 

Steven saw my face and immediately asked, “What's wrong?”

 

I just shook my head, unable to answer.

 

Kimball stopped and spoke to Steven as Amanda and Lee continued on with me.

 

Reaching my dressing room, I dug my phone out of my bag -- nothing. No missed calls, no texts, just nothing.

 

Looking back up at my friends, I just shook my head and began to cry again.

 

“Oh, honey...” Lee came and wrapped me in his arms, holding me tight, rubbing my back.

 

Amanda took my phone from me. As I stood there in Lee's embrace, I didn't see her send the text to Richard. It read, 'Richard, Lucy missed you tonight. Where are you? Please call her. Amanda.'

 

Kimball pushed open the door, Steven right behind her. Before she could even ask, Amanda looked at the pair and shook her head. Both their faces fell at the news.

 


	4. Going on Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on tour with her group. Have they broken up? He isn't speaking to her.

I didn't hear anything from him that night. The next day, even though we didn't have a concert, I went to the little park, hoping to find him there. No luck.

 

And no luck, either, at his flat. If he was home, he wasn't answering the door. Nor was he answering his phone. I tried calling his publicist and his agent, but neither could tell me where he was. I don't know if they truly didn't know where he was or if he'd told them to not tell me.

 

No luck the next day or the day after that, either.

 

With the tour coming up, we all got rather busy trying to get ready for it, reviewing playlists and itineraries, making travel plans. And packing.

 

Steven insisted that we have new gowns (and Lee, a new tuxedo), so a few of our days were spent with fittings.

 

Those two weeks flew by. And still I heard nothing from him. I was well and truly miserable.

 

After our last concert in London, we were given a standing ovation. I no longer even looked for him in the audience, figuring he wouldn't be there. The ache in my heart had begun to ease; it was no longer hot and sharp, but duller now.

 

Amanda, Kimball, Lee, and I, along with Steven, had a quiet dinner afterwards.

 

Lee looked at me worriedly. “Heard anything from him?”

 

Shaking my head, I simply said, “No, I haven't.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Lee patted my hand.

 

“It's okay. I'll be fine.” I told them.

 

“Want to go out dancing with us?” Kimball asked, trying to cheer me up.

 

“Yeah, I think I will. Maybe it's time I moved on. Dancing just might cheer me up!” I smiled in what seemed like the first time in days.

 

We all piled into a taxi and had to driver take us to the club where Amanda and Kimball had been several times with Lee.

 

We managed to find a table to hold the five of us and after ordering a round of drinks, Lee and Kimball hit the dance floor, soon joined by Steven and Amanda. I sat alone at the table, minding our stuff, pretty much lost in thought.

 

So much lost in thought that I didn't notice someone had approached me until they tapped me on the shoulder.

 

Startled, I looked around, “Yes?” I asked, not recognizing the woman standing there.

 

“Sorry to bother you, but aren't you Richard Armitage's girlfriend?” The woman asked, identifying herself as a reporter.

 

I gave a rueful laugh. “I don't think I am anymore. We....split up a couple of weeks ago. Sorry.”

 

It was her turn to laugh. “That's not what I've heard.” she insinuated.

 

When I looked skeptical, she went on, “Yeah, I heard thru the grapevine that he's rearranged quite a bit of his schedule to spend time with you.”

 

Heaving a sigh, wishing she'd just go away, I told her, “Well, that's certainly news to me. He and I haven't spoken at all since I told him our quartet was going on tour two weeks ago. I'm afraid the grapevine is wrong - he and I aren't together now.”

 

It was then that Steven chose to intervene. Holding out his hand to me, he asked, “Care to dance?”

 

Smiling at him, and grateful to leave this conversation, I cheerfully replied, “Yes!” as I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

 

The deejay was playing a slow song and as we swayed to the music, Steven asked about the woman.

 

I explained who she was and what I had told her. “She said she'd heard thru the grapevine that Richard had rearranged his schedule to spend time with me. I told her that was wrong, that he and I aren't together anymore.”

 

Steven looked thoughtful. “I wonder who her 'grapevine' is. Whoever she's getting her information from is obviously mistaken.”

 

“Yep. Thank you, by the way, for rescuing me from her. Can't wait to see what she prints in that rag about us.” I sighed, shaking my head.

 

After the reporter left the club, I finally relaxed and enjoyed myself. When we all left the club after midnight, I was exhausted from dancing and more than a little tipsy.

 

Getting back to my flat, I had no trouble dropping off to sleep. It was a dreamless, hard sleep.

 

I was awake early the next morning, with a raging headache from having had too much to drink the night before.

 

Taking migraine medicine, I climbed into a nice, hot shower, hoping it would make me feel better.

 

I was still in the shower when I heard someone pounding on my front door.

 

Grabbing a towel to dry off, I yelled, “Just a minute! I'm coming.”

 

Pulling my robe on, I padded out to the door. Peering thru the peephole, I saw Steven outside my door.

 

Heaving a sigh, I unlocked and opened the door. “Good morning, Steven! Come in.”

 

I tried to sound a lot more cheerful than I felt.

 

“Eh, good morning, Lucy.” he said, coming into my flat. “Thought I might ought to check on you. You were a bit...well, drunk, when we dropped you off last night.”

 

“Well, other than a raging headache, I think I'm okay. And I've taken medicine for that.”

 

Turning, I made my way to my kitchen. “Coffee?”

 

He followed me, answering, “No, thanks, I've already had more than my fair share this morning. By the way, thought you might be interested in this.” He put a newspaper on the counter next to me, open to the gossip column.

 

'Well girls, I have it on good authority,' the blurb began, 'that Richard Armitage is back on the market! Even though his rep denies it, I spoke with Lucy Maynard (his supposed girlfriend) last night and she said they haven't been together for a couple of weeks now. As a matter of fact, Ms. Maynard was last seen hitting the dance floor on the arm of her manager.'

 

I looked up at Steven and blew out a breath. Looking back down, I read the rest.

 

'The quartet Ms. Maynard plays with - Amadeus - is leaving on tour today. According to Lucy, she and Richard broke up when she told him she would be going on the tour.'

 

Clearing my throat, I looked at Steven. “That's not what I told her. I said we hadn't spoken since I told him we were going on tour....Although I realize that's just semantics....”

 

Heaving a heavy sigh, I shook my head. “Well, if we weren't broken up before, we are now I guess.”

 

“I'm sorry, Lucy.” Steven came and hugged me. “I'm so sorry.”

 

Running my hands through my damp hair, I blinked back the sudden tears.

 

“I suppose I should try to call him and explain.” I looked at Steven, seeking some reassurance that it was what should be done.

 

Nodding his head in agreement, he picked up my phone and handed it to me. “I'm going to get going. Just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay. Sorry about all this mess, Lucy.”

 

“Thanks, Steven. I'm going to give him a quick call then I'll get dressed and finish packing. We're leaving from the concert hall together, right?”

 

“Yes, and as long as you're there before 11, you'll be fine.” Steven replied as we walked to the front door.

 

“See ya in a bit then!” I gave him a wan smile as he left.

 

Venturing back into the kitchen, I poured a cup of coffee and stood for a moment, stalling for time, trying to figure out what to say to Richard. Finally deciding my best course of action would be to just tell him what had happened, I took a deep breath and dialed his number.

 

It went straight to voice-mail. Much as I hated to leave a message, I didn't figure I had much choice so I gave him my version of the previous evening's events and apologized, asking him to call me when he got the chance.

 

Finishing my cup of coffee, I decided to skip breakfast, not really having any appetite after reading the gossip column.

 

Turning my cellphone's volume to high (in case he actually did call), I returned to my bedroom to get dressed.

 

I met the rest of the group a little before 11 at the concert hall. Since we would be traveling by train, it wouldn't take us long to reach the station. With instruments as well as luggage to deal with, Steven had arranged for a limo to pick us up. We all piled in and enjoyed our ride, discussing our first tour stop.

 

Once at the station, we quickly boarded the train and found our seats. The tour had begun.

 

 


	5. In a Blue Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressed, she throws herself in her music. And gets a surprise.

I decided to throw myself into the music - it had become a sort of coping mechanism for me over the years. Whenever I'd get down, I'd lock myself in a rehearsal room and play for hours. Growing up, my mother always knew what sort of mood I was in by what music I played. Foul moods had me playing Beethoven's “Appassionata” and “Pathetique” sonatas, because they challenged me and I could play them loud and hard. Sadness usually meant Grieg and other pieces in minor keys.

 

Now, when we weren't either on stage or traveling, I could be found in a rehearsal room or on the stage itself, playing for hours on end. It seemed I only smiled when I had to and eating had become something I did only when the group made me. I was falling head-first into a major depression. It had gotten to the point that the other members of our group were worried about me.

 

“Come on!” begged Amanda. “You haven't been out with us at ALL since you had that run-in with that awful gossip reporter. Enough with practicing. Come and relax with us tonight!”

 

We were in the north of England, halfway through the tour, and weren't scheduled to perform until the next night. Tonight was one of those rare off nights and I was mostly planning to stay in the hotel room and watch television.

 

“Please come out with us!” Kimball gave me the most pathetic face she could muster. “Steven steps on our toes when he dances with us.”

 

Knowing they wouldn't relent until I agreed, I finally sighed and told them I'd come along. “But I'm not making any promises about dancing, with Steven, Lee, or anyone else!”

 

We wound up at a local dance club, all five of us, just down the block from our hotel. It was a hopping place, even for the middle of the week. And, contrary to what I'd told Amanda and Kimball before we left the hotel, I wound up out on the dance floor with both Lee and Steven.

 

It was during one of the times I was dancing with Lee that I thought I caught a glimpse of a familiar face, standing by the bar. But when the song was over, I looked and he wasn't there. _'Maybe I'm seeing things.'_ I thought to myself.

 

The deejay began to play a slow song and Steven pulled me out on the floor with him. “You're my favorite slow-dance partner, you know.” he told me. I threw back my head and laughed. “Why do I get the impression that it's because I'm the only one who'll slow-dance with you?” I couldn't help but tease him. “Yeah, well, there is that, too.” Steven conceded.

 

We were about halfway through the song when someone tapped on Steven's shoulder.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” came that smooth baritone voice.

 

Steven shot a quick glance at me before looking at Richard and answering, “Sure, no problem” as he released me.

 

Richard grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him before I could protest and get away.

 

“I've missed you, Lucy.” he said, pulling me even closer and kissing my forehead. Stepping back just a bit so he could see my face, he asked, “How've you been?”

 

Rather than telling him just how miserable I'd been, I gave him a question for a question. “Why are you here, Richard? What do you want?” I carefully kept my voice neutral, holding back my temper.

 

“I grew up near here and I've been visiting my family. I saw that the quartet would be performing and.....I wanted to see you.” He gave me a tentative smile.

 

A smile I didn't return. “And so you just decided to, what, come here tonight? And hope I'd see you?” My voice, despite my best intentions, was rising, both in pitch and volume.

 

“Now, Lucy, darling.” He began, “Please don't make a scene, not here on the dance floor.”

 

Pulling away from him, I spat out, “Fine! Then I won't.” With that, I turned my back on him and strode away.

 

Stalking back to our table, seeing the surprised faces watching us, I picked up my purse. “I've got to get out of here. I knew I shouldn't have come tonight.”

 

“Lucy, wait! We can explain...” Kimball began, imploring me not to leave.

 

I held up my hand to stop her. “Don't. Just don't.” I wiped away the tears that were beginning to slide down my face. “I'm going back to the hotel. I want to be alone.”

 

Richard caught up to me before I had gotten very far down the sidewalk.

 

“Lucy, stop!” he reached out and grabbed my arm, swinging me around to face him. “Please, talk to me.”

 

“Why the hell should I?” I asked him, keeping my voice very tightly controlled. “Why should I talk to you, Richard? Tell me that! I haven't heard jack from you since that day in the park, when I told you we were going on tour. I thought you were coming to hear us that night, but you didn't show up. No phone call, no text saying 'I've been held up, I can't make it tonight' - nothing! We were still in London for two weeks after I told you -- you didn't make any effort to call me or get in touch with me or ANYTHING, Richard! So why the _fuck_ should I talk to you now?!?”

 

I was mad as hell and I really didn't care that people were starting to stop and stare at the two of us facing off in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

He stood there, listening to me rant calmly. “Done now?”

 

“For the moment...” I replied, managing to cross my arms and glare up at him.

 

“I know I should have gotten in touch, but I didn't want to...” he began.

 

As I opened my mouth to fuss again, he held up his hands to stop me. “No, listen. I've been, well, busy since the last time I saw you.”

 

Sensing I wasn't buying it, he smiled and said, “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

 

“What if I don't want to?” I retorted, still half-mad with him.

 

He only held out his hand, smiled and asked, “Please?”

 

“Fine!” I huffed at him, putting my hand in his.

 

He held tight to my hand and practically dragged me down the sidewalk behind him. I thought at first we were headed back to the hotel, but he pulled me right past it.

 

“Where are we going?” I asked, a little out of breath from the fast pace we were walking.

 

He grinned back at me. “You'll see!”

 

Looking around, I finally saw the concert hall up ahead. Why was he dragging me there, of all places?

 

Instead of going to the front, main entrance to the hall, Richard pulled me around to the stage entrance.

 

"I don't think we're allowed to go in thru here tonight." I told him, "Steven said someone was using it."

 

He just knocked on the door. "Oh, it'll be quite okay. You'll see."

 

A minute later and a man in an usher's uniform pushed open the door. "Good evening, Mr. Armitage. Please come in!"

 

Richard gestured for me to enter first. I pursed my lips and shook my head at him as I walked past both him and the usher. _'What are we doing here?'_ I wondered to myself.

 

“Follow me, please, Lucy.” Richard led the way through the maze of passages until he reached a doorway. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he reached in and flipped on the lightswitch, then stepped back and gestured for me to go in.

 

The room was one of the small practice rooms, soundproofed so whomever was using it could practice in peace and not disturb anyone else. The was a cello on its stand, two chairs, and another stand that held music.

 

“Please have a seat, Lucy.” He pointed to one of the chairs as he moved to the cello.

 

“Richard? Is this what you’ve been doing? Practicing?” I asked, beginning to feel very embarrassed about my earlier outbursts towards him.

 

Instead of replying, he gave a small nod as he flipped thru the music then picked up the bow. Seating himself, he pulled the cello over and began to play, softly as first.

 

After he played a few bars, he looked over at me. “I didn’t want my playing to be completely crappy, so I came home where I could practice in peace. I came up here the day after we talked in the park and I’ve been here ever since.”

 

Feeling absolutely shitty now, letting the tears slide down my face, I could only manage to get out “Richard..” before sobbing, over my behavior, over his playing, over everything.

 

“What do you think, Lucy?” he finally looked over at me, where I sat wiping away tears and trying to stop more from falling. “Think I might be able to join you onstage and play?”

 

My hand over my mouth to stop the sobs, I could only nod ‘yes’ at him.

 


End file.
